Chained
by I'm Miss World
Summary: It was supposed to be their secret, but some secrets are impossible to keep. Sabin/OC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TNA.

**A/N:** I know, I know. I'm starting another story. But... I'm so into Sabin right now. Picture of Blue in the profile.

**

* * *

Chained**

**Prologue**

* * *

"We need to show those bitches who's boss around here! I'm so fucking sick of them!" Daffney seethed in the locker room after losing a match to Velvet Sky, not without the help of Angelina Love and Madison Rayne.

Taylor Wilde nodded her head in agreement. "I know, I know. We need a third. Kong... I just don't trust her. Not yet at least. Blue! She'll team up with us! No problem!" Daffney's sinister eyes twinkled at the suggestion before she looked around the locker room quickly.

"Speaking of Blue, where is she? She's been MIA for a while." Taylor glanced over her shoulder and behind her at Daffney's words, seeing that Blue was indeed nowhere in sight, though her things were still on the bench.

"Oh, she's probably in the bathroom. I'll go see if she's game." Taylor spun around and skipped off towards the restrooms.

Pushing the door open a crack, she stopped when she heard light sobbing and pacing feet. She was about to go in, but paused once she heard Blue's unmistakable voice. "My fault? It's _my_ fucking fault?! What about you jackass?"

Taylor's eyes rolled. She could only be talking to one person that way; her on-again, off-again boyfriend, Lance Hoyt. Taylor was so glad that gorilla had been released recently, but unfortunately, the situation had only seemed to stress her friend out more. "Yes I'm sure! There's a fucking red plus sign! I'm not fucking blind!"

A lump formed in Taylor's throat. There was only one thing she could possibly be talking about, right? No other scenario would make sense.

"Of course it's yours! Who else's would it be?!" Taylor cringed at the outburst.

Blue was pregnant.

Gulping, the petite blonde shut the door, walking away quickly. She didn't want to be hearing this! But now everything made sense. Traci hadn't been booking Blue in matches lately and the two women had been having a few recent hushed conversations.

Vision clouded by the distraction her thoughts on this new realization caused her to nearly bump into someone. "Oh, god!" she gasped, putting her hand over her heart once she saw it was only Daffney.

"Hey, did you find her?" Taylor took a deep breath at Daffney's question, wondering if she should really say anything to anyone about what she just overheard. I mean, maybe it's something else...?

No way.

Daffney could be trusted anyway. "I think Blue's pregnant."

The dark Knockouts eyes grew wide and her black painted lips formed an 'o' shape. The puzzle pieces all seemed to fit though. She too had realized that Blue hadn't been physically involved in the Impact Zone as of late. And Daffney had also caught her throwing up twice in the past few weeks. She had just thought nothing of it though when Blue brushed it off as a stomach bug. "I overheard her on the phone. She was crying too I think."

Daffney's face contorted once she realized the cause of all this. "It's Hoyt's, isn't it?" She too held a distaste for the way the tall man continuously caused the girl she considered a friend such grief.

"Who else's would it be?" Taylor whispered back. "You can't say anything though. This is just between us until she brings it up." Daffney nodded in confirmation.

Unfortunately for the two TNA Knockouts, nothing that is uttered in these locker rooms is ever a secret for long.

Alex Shelley lingered behind a corner, having been returning from the vending machine when he heard the two female wrestlers whispering amongst each other. One line echoed through his mind though.

'I think Blue's pregnant'

He lurked for a moment longer, not in order to hear the explanation from the former Knockouts champ as to how she knew this information, but because he was frozen stiff.

Once he regained his mobile abilities, he shook his head clear of the panic that was ensuing in there.

There was definitely someone else who needed this information relayed to them, and Alex knew he was going to have to be the one to do it.


	2. Chapter 1: Word's Out

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TNA.

**A/N:** Wow! Great response! I wasn't expecting that! This story is in kayfabe, by the way.

**

* * *

Chained**

**Chapter 1: Word's Out**

**

* * *

-Chris' POV-**

Tonight's Impact sucked. I was in a great, and I mean _great_ mood when I arrived, but then I had a match with Alex against Suicide and Eric Young, and that fucking idiot Young pinned me! Of course, I had been distracted by Suicide at the time, because god knows if I were paying attention he would never be able to pin me.

So obviously, I wasn't a happy camper at this point. I may or may not have thrown a few things around the locker room in frustration, but I had at least calmed down after a hot shower. I was definitely ready to just go back home and sleep.

I started bitching about Suicide as soon as Alex came back into the locker room, but stopped when I saw his face. He looked kind of nervous... a little pale. Almost like he'd seen a ghost. "The hell's wrong with you?" I asked, pulling a t-shirt out of my bag to throw on.

"Bro, you have a problem." I lifted my eyebrows, wondering exactly what this problem was. The last thing I want to deal with now is more bullshit.

I sighed when he didn't answer right away, looking like he was struggling with his thoughts. "And that would be...?"

Taking a deep breath, Alex looked me dead in the eye. "Dude, I overheard Taylor and Daffney talking. Blue's knocked up."

"Huh?" I sounded so stupid, but I couldn't have possibly heard him say what I think he just said.

"I don't know man. That's what they said. She's fucking pregnant! I guess they could be full of it, but I mean..." I drowned him out.

My mouth totally dried up. I couldn't control my movements as my legs immediately walked me out the locker room door, too deafened by my pulse throbbing in my head to hear Alex try to call me back.

A few winding hallways later, the girl I wanted to see was right there, eyes red from trying to cover up tears. She didn't even notice me so I had to grab her bicep to get her attention and stop her form continuing in the other direction.

Our blue eyes locked and she looked scared for a minute before she masked it with an unreadable expression. "Is it mine?"

Her cerulean eyes got wide. "How did you find out?" she whispered, but that wasn't important.

"Just answer the question." My tone was demanding and a lot angrier than it probably should've been in this delicate situation.

"No it's not." Just by the way she snapped, I could tell she was full of it. God, I've known her for so long now; does she think I'm that fucking stupid?

"And how do you know that?" I hissed, in a rhetorical tone.

Her tongue darted out to wet her dry lips and her fingers brushed through her blonde hair, the other arm slung protectively over her belly and my eyes kind of focused there until she spoke. "I just do."

That was when my head snapped up and my eyes glared into hers. "Bullshit. You just don't wanna have to tell your boyfriend what you've been doing." I had her there. She stumbled over whatever words she was trying to say, but couldn't really defend her actions there. "I want to know if it's mine. I want the proof."

"Leave me alone! It's none of your business." Bullshit it's none of my business!

"Look, don't blame me because you made the choices you made!" I growled, trying to stay quiet just in case people were around. As far as I could see we were alone, but fuck if I'm going to let this go.

"I know it's not yours, okay?" she insisted, but she was wrong. Unless she's like six months into the pregnancy already, then she's fucking wrong and she knows it!

"No you don't! You can't possibly know that! Every time you fight with him you're with me! You just don't _want_ it to be mine." I didn't mean to sound as hurt as I did when I said that last part.

"Chris..." Her expression softened and for a minute I thought she was going to cry. It wouldn't be the first time, and I doubt it would be the last either. "It's just easier if we pretend nothing happened," she mumbled. I felt a sharp pain in my chest, but as soon as it came, it was gone.

"No! If it's mine, I wanna take care of it!" She just pursed her lips, apparently accepting my point. "There was a time when you would've wanted me to be the dad."

"Yeah, well that was before you got this ego and started acting like a prick.

**-Blue's POV-**

I knew everything he'd just said was true. I just didn't want it to be.

Nothing in my life had ever gone the way I'd wanted it to go. Not until I'd gotten involved in wrestling at least. Chris and I were in high school together, but didn't actually ever speak to each other until we saw each other outside of school by coincidence one day...

_I walked into the Subway near the mall, trying to balance a few of the shopping bags in my hands and push the door open at the same time._

_It was completely empty except for the kid working behind the counter, who was more interested in looking at the magazine in his hand than bothering to pay any attention to his only customer; me._

_I walked up to the counter slowly, finally getting his attention with the closer proximity and he straightened up, putting on a pair of the required plastic gloves. "What can I get you?"_

_I recognized him form the hallways at school. He was one of those kids who sat in detention a lot, and got his hat or hackey sack taken away on a near daily basis. I was pretty sure he was a sophomore, but he might've been older. "Just a six inch turkey on wheat with lettuce and tomato please," I ordered and he got to work, slicing the bread and adding all the sandwich contents. As he arranged the lunchmeat, he looked up at me. _

_"Nice shirt. He's my favorite." I glanced down at the black t-shirt covering my chest, momentarily forgetting what I'd put on to wear this morning and seeing the WWF patented Bret Hart shirt._

_"Yeah, mine too," I agreed._

_"I don't really know any girls who're into wrestling. Your name's Blue, right?" he questioned as he stacked vegetables onto the turkey._

_"Uh, yeah." I've never been good around guys; especially in recent years. He made me nervous because, well, he was cute. I didn't want to look him in the eyes, so I settled for pretending to watch him make my sandwich._

_"That's a weird name. Guess it's cause of your eyes though, huh?" I couldn't stop it. My eyes flickered up to his own blue ones and I stared for a second, finding myself a little lost before I mustered up the use of my vocal chord once again._

_"Heh, maybe. I don't know. I don't really talk about things like that with my mom," I admitted, blushing and feeling slightly uncomfortable with the fact I'd mentioned my family to this guy._

_He just shrugged indifferently though, wrapping my sandwich in the paper. "Yeah I've seen you around school. You're a freshman, huh?" he asked with a little smirk, clearly aware of the answer, but I nodded in confirmation anyway. "Listen, I don't know if you're into WCW too, but me and a few guys from school are gonna get together at my house and watch tonight. You can come by and hang if you wanna."_

_My face scrunched and I giggled. "I don't even know your name," I pointed out._

_His jaw slacked a little in realization and I was kind of shocked that his cheeks seemed to gain a pink tinge. He seemed to hold himself with such confidence. "Sorry. Uh, it's Chris." I nodded and stayed silent, not sure if going over to some pretty much strange guy's house was really a good idea, though it would be nice to actually be able to watch wrestling without ridicule from my mother and stepfather the entire time. "My parents are gonna be home. It won't be some drunk raging party or anything, I promise. You're just always alone at school... thought you might wanna make some friends."_

_He was very persuasive, that's for sure, with those baby blue puppy eyes staring at me. "Maybe. I'll see if I can."_

_"Okay." He wrote down his address and phone number on an old receipt before handing it to me with the sandwich. I pulled out some crumpled bills, but he didn't take them. "Just take it. Call if you get lost. I'll see you later."_

_"Thanks. And... _maybe_," I corrected._

_"Right. Maybe."_

He had been so different back then, but the same somehow. He'd always had that overconfidence, even when we were that young. But back then, he was innocent, despite his confident swagger. Now he was just as big of a jerk as Lance, though he'd probably flip out if I compared the two.

"I'm not letting this go," he assured me, and I knew he'd stay true to his word. There was no avoiding it. I was stuck. Lance was going to find out about how I cheated on him with Chris all the time. And I was going to have a bastard baby.

And if this somehow already got to Chris, it was no doubt going to be the talk of the locker room by the end of the night.


	3. Chapter 2: Speechless

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TNA.

_**A/N:**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Keep them coming! I know this might be a tad confusing with the constant, future/present thing, but it should all be cleared up in time.

**

* * *

Chained**

**Chapter 2: Speechless**

**

* * *

-Blue's POV-**

_"Hey, how come you didn't show last night?" I turned quickly away from the book I'd been reading at the lunch table to see Chris glowering down at me. Shifting uncomfortably, I held my place with my finger and placed the book on the tabletop._

_I hadn't gone to his house to watch Nitro as I'd been offered, but I _had_ only told him maybe. Things hadn't gone as planned yesterday afternoon when I got home and it wasn't really something I planned on telling him or anyone else about. "Um, I couldn't. Chores and homework and stuff..." I mumbled, always having been the worst liar._

_His blue eyes rolled and he sat down in the chair beside me. "You could've called and told me. I _did_ give you my number."_

_I sighed and slapped my forehead. "I'm sorry. That was rude. I just didn't think it was a big deal. I figured you only invited me over to be nice."_

_He snorted and leaned back in the chair. "Yeah, I don't do anything just to 'be nice'. Don't worry about that." He smirked slightly, looking at me through the hair that hung in his eyes. "I invited you cause I think you're cute. I was trying to be subtle about it."_

_I blinked a few times, surprised at his confession. I didn't really know what to say. "Oh. Well... thank you." I pursed my lips as soon as the words left my mouth. That was a stupid thing to say. The guy just told me he's attracted to me and I thanked him! He probably thinks I'm an idiot._

_Scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, his eyes shifted to the cover of my book and he grinned. "Orwell, huh? Love that book." I too glanced down at my tattered copy of _Nineteen Eighty-Four_ and smiled up at him in agreement._

_"Yeah, it's something. You didn't really strike me as the reading type," I admitted, hoping I didn't offend him._

_He just shrugged his shoulders and leaned on the table. "Hey, I'm not just all good looks and witty remarks you know." I had to laugh a little at that comment._

_"Have you read _Animal Farm_?" I questioned, enjoying the topic of yet another common interest between the two of us._

_"No. Should I?" I noticed the way his eyebrows rose over his blue eyes as he awaited my reply and found it unusually attractive._

_"Um, yeah. I can lend you my copy if you want." I suddenly felt shy under his gaze and things got quiet._

_"Do you wanna come sit with me and my friends?" he finally asked, breaking the slightly awkward silence. I followed his jutting thumb over to a group of rowdy adolescent boys and cringed. That wasn't exactly how I preferred to spend my lunch hour._

_"Um, thanks but... I don't think I'm really comfortable going over there..."I rubbed at my neck a little before I pushed my hair behind my ear, thinking that Chris now probably thought I was some anti-social weirdo. But men just make me so nervous now. I was surprised that Chris was able to engage me in interesting enough conversation to distract me from the fact that he was a guy who was obviously trying to initiate some sort of relationship here._

_"Okay, well, do you care if I sit here with you and we talk or something?" My teeth pressed into my full, lower lip as I looked up at him, taking in the sandy, shaggy hair that was peeking from under his beanie and obstructing his hopeful, blue eyes. I probably could've said no f I hadn't looked into them._

_"Sure. That'd be... cool." My heart was thumping in my chest. I had always been quiet, always tried to keep to myself. I had far too many issues to want to live casually by other people. And here I am, getting involved with this random guy. Initiating some kind of friendship or relationship or... who knows what is going to come of this. It must be a subconscious cry for help I won't accept once it's offered to me._

_And then, when he got up and left the table without a word, I felt disappointment wash over me. All that dread and worry had been so false. I had honestly thought he might be interested in me as a person, but he just walked away..._

_And then came back._

_Plopping the tray of food he'd retrieved from his previous table down, he sat back next to me and shoved a ketchup covered French fry into his mouth._

_"So, did you even get to watch WCW last night?" A feeling of relief settled within me, which only once again triggered the foreboding sense I had in the back of my head. But I tried my hardest to ignore it and for once act like a normal person and make a friend._

_"Most of it. I saw Bret's match. And Jericho's." Our conversation only escaladed form there throughout the entire lunch period. He even walked with me to my locker afterwards, fending off his friends who admittedly made me uncomfortable with their taunting of Chris 'having a girlfriend'. I'd soon get used to it though._

It's hard to believe we were like that once. It seems so long ago. Now, we can barely stand to look at each other, yet we can't help but do so. That's why I'm in this mess now.

And I have no idea how he knows. The only people who know are Jeff and Traci, and I'm positive neither one of them would open their mouths; it's far too unprofessional for either one of them.

Two sets of eyes were wide on me as I stepped back into the Knockouts locker room. Taylor and Daffney stood there, looking at me like deer caught in headlights.

"Blue! Here, do you want to sit down?" Taylor offered, moving to stand from the bench she was on so I could sit. "Do you need a water or something? Craving anything? I could go get it!" And that's when I knew.

Sighing, I took the offered seat and hung my head, fingers lacing through my hair. "Who told you?" Might as well track down the source.

"Well... um... I kind of overheard you on the phone in the bathroom." I tossed my head back and groaned, knowing I couldn't say anything about Chris being involved in this whole situation to anyone. No one knew outside of the two of us and Alex. And that's how it had to stay.

"So, your good-for-nothing boyfriend's being a jerk about it, isn't he?" Daffney accused, correctly unfortunately.

"Please guys. Don't," I begged, near tears just from the mere mention of Lance. God, he _was_ being a jerk about it. He wasn't interested in having kids. He was signing a contract with the WWE and god knows he didn't want to be worrying about a child while he was getting into their grueling schedule.

Daffney snorted and rolled her eyes. "That guy must have a big dick, otherwise, you're seriously fucked for staying with him."

**-Chris' POV-**

"So... so what do I do?" I'm still trying to take it all in. Blue is pregnant. And it definitely could be mine. We're not careful about it. We never use condoms. And most of the time, I don't bother to pull out. She's _supposed_ to be on the pill and it's _supposed_ to work.

I looked up at Alex and saw the uneasy look on his face as he raised his hands in surrender. "Uh, bro, that's not really something I can answer for you. This one's kinda on you man."

I knew he was right, as badly as I wish he wasn't. "She just wants to pretend it's his whether it is or it isn't."

Alex let out a huff of air and shook his spiked head. "That's harsh. But I mean..." He sighed and I looked at him expectantly, waiting for whatever he was going to say. "Do you really wanna have to take care of a kid right now? Especially with Blue?"

I leaned my head back and let it clunk against the locker I was standing in front of. I really feel like I'm gonna be sick. I should've just left her alone and stayed away. She had a boyfriend and I knew it. If she wanted me, she would've still been with me. We'd just been through too much to really even stand each other and that's where we should've left it...

_"Ew, you smell gross Chris," she giggled as I tried to give her a sweaty hug when I got home from my soccer practice. We'd been hanging out a lot now. My house had become a home away from home to her. She definitely didn't get along with her parents, so my parents said it was fine that she came over whenever necessary because they already loved her._

_She was always at my house when I got home from soccer or track unless she came to watch. I think it was weird for her at first, but she'd gotten used to the idea since my mom always made her feel so welcome._

_I sat down on the arm of the couch she was on, knees up to her chest balancing a school book she'd been reading, but decided to close when she realized I wasn't about to go jump in the shower just yet. "So guess what?"_

_She arched her all too perfect eyebrows and stared up at me. "What?"_

_My eyes kind of stopped checking her out when they got distracted by the purple mark on her neck. It was light, but dark enough for me to notice. And it wasn't very big. It looked like a hickey._

_I kind of lost my train of thought at that realization. I wanted to interrogate her. I wanted to find out who gave her that hickey. I mean, she's with me all the time! She doesn't really talk to anyone else at school but me and rarely some of my other friends. But fuck, I like to think none of my friends would do that to me! They all know I like her. "Earth to Chris."_

_"Oh, uh..." I couldn't bring myself to mention it. I'm such a chicken shit sometimes. I don't wanna scare her away or make her think that if she doesn't like me back we can't still hang or something. "I found a wrestling school."_

_At least that was a brighter subject. Her eyes got wide and she sat up straight, "Really? How much? Where?" We'd both been talking about going for about a month now._

_"It's kind of expensive..." I muttered, knowing she probably couldn't afford it unless she got a job. I didn't want to rub it in. I mean, I would barely be scraping by to pay for it with my shithole job at Subway._

_"Shit," she hissed, falling back into the couch. I slid down next to her, throwing an arm over her shoulders, her hair covering up that ugly, purple thing I couldn't stop thinking about._

_"Don't worry about it Blue. I can go and I'll teach you everything I learn. You'll be so good they'll be beggin' you to wrassle for them," I joked, trying to lighten her mood and lift her spirits._

_It worked a little, and she kind of smiled, moving away with a squeal when I grabbed at her middle, trying to put her in a wrestling move._

_I never knew something was wrong until this moment, when I had her with her stomach to the couch, her shirt riding up enough for me to see like five dark purple and blue bruises all down her skin._

_I froze and she quickly pulled her shirt down straightening herself out as I backed off. I tried to look her in the eye, speechless as I was, but she blinked nervously, gathering her things from the coffee table._

_"I have to go," she muttered, standing and putting her things in her bag. And like a moron, I let her leave without even_ trying_ to get an explanation out of her._


	4. Chapter 3: Late Night Memories

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TNA.

**A/N:** This story officially contains mature content now. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please continue to do so.

**

* * *

Chained**

**Chapter 3: Late Night Memories**

**

* * *

-Chris' POV-**

How was I supposed to sleep tonight? Every time I closed my eyes, I swear I heard a baby crying. This is kind of a nightmare.

I shouldn't say that. It's really a horrible thing to say. But it's true. If it's not mine, then it's a nightmare because she's stuck with Hoyt for at least eighteen more years. And if it's mine well... apparently she wants to pretend it isn't. So that asshole will be raising my kid.

Not that I'll stand for that or anything.

There's no way that this whole situation doesn't seem like a mess to me though.

It was pitch black in my room, but I could see the little light from my charging cell phone glowing. I wanted to call her so bad. I wanted to see if she'd come over and talk to me. Where did that always leave us though? The result could possibly be nestling in her belly right now...

_"You're avoiding me." I sat down at the lunch table she used to sit at alone before she got used to the idea of sitting with me and my friends. Since she left my house that day I'd had time to think about what I'd seen. I didn't really know how to react, then or now. I didn't want to point any fingers, but I had a feeling those bruises and the reason she was always hiding out at my house were closely related._

_She looked up from her book and swallowed hard, realizing she had to talk to me now. "I wasn't avoiding you. I was just busy." I rolled my eyes, getting a little frustrated and mad that she thought I was that stupid._

_"Blue, I don't believe that for a second. Let's get outta here and talk, please?" I think this situation calls for cutting class the rest of the day and potentially getting ice cream or something after._

_She didn't argue; just picked up her things and followed me out of the cafeteria. Getting off school property wasn't difficult, and before we knew it, we'd walked down the road and to the park in silence._

_It was pretty abandoned at this time of day, since most kids were at school, and we stopped in front of a bench that overlooked the pond in the back end of the park, a less traveled path by the joggers and dog walkers so we had privacy. I figured we would need it for this conversation._

_We both sat there quietly for a minute. I wasn't really sure where to start. I didn't want to throw any accusations out there, but what the hell was I supposed to assume after seeing that?_

_"Look, the other day... I just... I'm clumsy I guess." I looked at her dumbfounded but she was staring at her hands in her lap. She has to be nuts to think I'd buy that!_

_"Blue, stop lying." I've never once seen her trip, drop something, or have any other klutzy accidents. Suddenly when she's home she's falling down and bumping into things enough to make marks _that _dark? "Is someone hitting you?"_

_The sudden shrug of her shoulders made it obvious that the answer was yes. "It's not a big deal," she whispered._

_I think my mouth was probably wide open. How can she just blow this off?! Someone is _hitting_ her! "Are you _kidding_ me?! Blue, who is it?"_

_"Chris, I really don't wanna talk about it." I think this was the exact moment I realized I was definitely emotionally invested in this girl. It was easy enough for any guy to be attracted to her; she was gorgeous. She was like one of those girls who never had an awkward stage and went form an adorable little girl who could get away with murder just by batting her eyelashes to a gorgeous young woman who could earn an A just by crossing her legs the right way in a skirt. But while I sat here, looking at her and talking about this... knowing someone was physically hurting her, I realized that I definitely cared about her as more than a friend, and not just because I thought she was hot._

_"Tough. We're like best friends now Blue. You can tell me anything." She finally looked up at me, sad blue eyes breaking my heart. I wrapped my arms around her slender frame, pulling her body into mine and rubbing my hand softly over her probably damaged back. "Just tell me who."_

_I heard her sob into my shirt and I could feel sudden wet spots through the fabric. "It's Zane. God, I hate him so much." Her voice was muffled but I definitely heard what she said. Zane was her stepdad, and was like twenty years younger than her mom. That's all I knew though besides the fact Blue wasn't a fan of him. I've never actually been to her house, for obvious reasons now._

_Pushing her back gently by her shoulders, I stared at her hard. "We need to go to the police. Right now."_

_She jumped back, making me jump too. "No! Chris, no! This is why I didn't tell you!"_

_"Because I want to help you?! Blue, you have to tell somebody! We can go to my house. We can talk to my parents or something..." I vocalized my thoughts, trying to figure out the best way to go about doing this._

_"No!" she shrieked, throwing my train of thought off and making me stare at her, shocked. Tears were running down her cheeks and she looked like she was on the verge of a complete breakdown or something. "Chris, I don't want anyone to know. Please." That time, her voice was barely audible. But I couldn't say no to her. I couldn't do what I knew was right when her eyes begged me like that._

_"Okay. Fine. I won't say anything."_

**-Blue's POV-**

I could feel the baby growing inside of me. I knew that was totally just in my head, but it felt like I was huge already even though I couldn't be more than four weeks along. I'd know when I went to the doctors after I went home tomorrow to Austin where I stayed with Lance. Part of me was dreading that interaction.

He wasn't happy about this baby. He was going to be even unhappier about it if he ever finds out about Chris. I don't know what to do right now. I'm so absolutely torn. Lance and I had met when I was wrestling a match for PCW, the indy company he had wrestled as Shadow for before signing to TNA. It was 2006 and... I don't know. He charmed me I guess.

The fucked up thing was he resembled my stepfather in an uncanny way. The same height; a similar physique; the same long, dark hair. God, that man had been the bane of my existence. And here I am, theoretically in love with a guy who looks just like him.

But that couldn't really be it. The love thing, I mean. I liked to think what we had was love, but I wasn't completely convinced. There were a lot of major speed bumps when it came to Lance and I; one extremely large one that couldn't seem to fade away.

Chris was still always in the back of my mind. Sometimes the thought of him made me so angry. But other times, I missed him terribly. Times like these, when I think back to how things used to be in high school. I don't think I would've made it out of Michigan alive if he hadn't been there for me...

_My hand tapped on the glass quickly, body trembling with the cool night breeze. I was freezing and all I wanted right now was for that window to open and Chris to stick his head out._

_My prayers were answered when the curtain was pushed aside and I caught sight of his sleepy, blue eyes that seemed to widen when he saw me standing outside in short sleeves. It was in fact the middle of fall in Michigan._

_The window and the screen were both pulled up and Chris stuck his sandy head out the window. "What are you doing here?"_

_I choked down a sob as the wind picked up and my body trembled. "Zane's drunk. I was scared."_

_Chris' face fell for a second before he leaned further out the window, placing his arms firmly under my armpits. "Jump." I did what he directed and he pulled me into his bedroom through the window, not willing to take the chance of his parents catching him sneaking me into the house at one in the morning by using the front door._

_We landed on his bed, which conveniently was right under the window and he quickly shut it and closed the curtain once again, getting rid of the autumn breeze._

_Shuffling over to his door, I heard him click the lock shut, knowing I was going to spend the night and not needing his mom barging in to find us asleep in bed together. "He didn't touch you, did he?" He was so protective. I loved it and hated it at the same time._

_"No. I left before he even saw me. Climbed down the fire escape," I told him as I pulled my shoes off and dropped them to the floor quietly. I heard him milling through his drawers and finally looked up at him, the only light being the illumination of the television._

_Oh._

_Why did he only have to be in his sweatpants?_

_He'd been working out like crazy lately, almost ready to start his wrestling training. My lips pursed as I stared at the tight muscles in his chest, probably really noticeably since he was looking at me strangely. _

_"Uh, here. You can put these on if you want." He handed me a pair of his boxers and a large Ultimate Warrior shirt, which I took, admiring the faded logo while trying not to keep visually admiring the results Chris' workouts were getting him._

_I stood from the bed, my pulse echoing through my head as I turned my back to Chris, slipping out of my jeans. As quickly as I could, I pulled the boxers he'd given me on, rolling the waist down a little so they were more comfortable. It was when I pulled my shirt over my head I heard him suck in his breath._

_"Shit Blue." I pursed my lips, knowing my back must look nasty. I may have told a white lie when Chris asked me if Zane had touched me. I thought you said he didn't touch you?" And he knew it._

_I could feel him right behind me, his fingers running over what must be new red marks and old blue ones before he moved my shoulder to turn me around. "I'm sorry," I whimpered, feeling bad for lying, yet again. I just wasn't used to having someone who knew about what Zane did besides myself. Even Chris didn't know the half of it._

_"I wish you would do something about it Blue." I let my head tilt down in shame, but it was lifted back up by Chris' fingertips, and before I could think about what he was about to do, he kissed me._

_I instinctively wound my arms around his neck, having never trusted someone so much in my life. I hadn't been too sure where we stood, if he even actually liked me until this very moment. _

_He was so careful when he wrapped his arms around my middle, pulling me close to him, slowly and softly caressing the sore skin of my back._

_He moved so we could climb onto his bed, his tongue sliding between my lips, sliding over my own invading tongue, just as eager as I was to explore this newly open door in our friendship._

_He leaned down carefully so I was on my back, making sure I was okay before he did anything else. One of his hands moved over my shoulder, fingers catching the strap of my bra and pulling it down my arm before doing the same to my other. He was testing his waters, taking everything slowly and with caution. But I craved his gentle touch more than anything right now._

_His hands moved over my soft breasts, alerting my nipples to full attention while his lower body wedged between my legs. The sudden pressure of the bulge between his legs scared and thrilled me at the same time as he ground against me, moving his mouth to further assault my breasts. _

_My body stiffened when I felt his fingers slip under the waistband of the boxers I had on and he pulled back a little, hair falling into his eyes. "Sorry." He went to pull his hand back, but I held onto his forearm, stopping him._

_"It's okay. Just... not too far." His eyebrows rose and a little smirk appeared on his lips before he brought them back down on mine. He let his hand continue venturing southward before his fingertips brushed over the most sensitive area on my body, making me twitch and gasp into his mouth._

_It was hard for me to let myself fully relax and just enjoy what he was doing, but after a minute, the tension in my body gave a little, the way his free hand stroked through my hair and the way his lips caressed my neck making me feel more cared about than I ever have before._

_My hips started to jerk towards his invading fingers, the quick patterns he was running over my clit with his thumb and the full feeling his pumping fingers gave me. My lips parted as I began to pant, feeling the most pleasant and urgent tingling sensation erupting between my legs. I let out a too-loud moan as my body trembled and my insides tightened, Chris' hand quickly covering my mouth to silence me while his other hand continued, blue eyes watching delightedly, the most devilish glint I've ever seen in them present. _

_He removed his fingers from my panties and put them in his mouth, licking them clean before laying down beside me, his lips finding the pulse of my neck again. I wanted nothing more than to return the favor, so I began to take control, something I've never had experience with in any aspect of my life._

_My hands ran down his chest, the new muscles feeling delicious under the soft pads of my fingers. His lips pressed into mine once again as my fingers brushed through the thin sprinkle of hair above his low waistband. "You don't have to," he assured against my lips, which only made me smile a little._

_"I want to," I muttered back, catching sight of his heavy lidded eyes before I leaned up to catch his lips again, my hands finally slipping underneath his pants to find him going commando. Delicately, my fingertips trailed over the hard shaft in his pants, earning a low growl in the back of his throat while I broke away from his kiss, manipulating my weight so I pushed him fully onto his back, now able to work my tight hand over his cock while my lips traced the line of his jaw._

_I wanted so badly to make him feel as good as he always made me feel, not only sexually, obviously, since this was the first time we'd ever done anything together. Chris just made me feel comfortable like I never thought I'd feel again since Zane was forced into my life._

_Sitting up on my knees, I decided I could take it a step further, moving his waistband down over his hardness and leaning over his tip with my barely parted lips, just allowing my hot breath to hit the sensitive area. He let out a soft groan as my hand squeezed his base before I finally took him into my mouth, a gasp quickly following the swirl of my tongue._

_I looked up as I sucked him, seeing his eyes were on my, though his lids were heavy. He was thoroughly enjoying the sight of me pleasuring him with my breasts still hanging out of my bra and strands of hair from my messy bun in my eyes. The satisfied expression on his face only encouraged me to work faster and squeeze harder._

_It was only a little while longer before he began to throb in my hand and with fair warning from his hand as he tried to push me back, his hot seed filled my mouth, nearly gagging me, but I wanted to taste him._

_Swallowing the bitter liquid, I moved back up to lay beside him, watching as he sighed happily, tucking himself back into his pants. Sitting up, I pulled the blankets up, cuddling into his side while he wrapped his arm around me and we were lulled to sleep by the sound of the television._

That was the first time I thought I could be in love with him, but I'd been too scared to even bring it up at that point. After all, Chris was a sophomore in high school, not even sixteen yet. He could easily just have been taking what was offered. But even with that potential scenario flying around in my mind, I didn't regret what had happened.


	5. Chapter 4: Ghosts of the Past

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TNA.

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed. They were lacking a little, but to those who bothered, it was much appreciated! Sorry if this chapter blows.

**

* * *

Chained**

**Chapter 4: Ghosts of the Past**

**

* * *

-Blue's POV-**

I sat in the airport at my gate, waiting for my flight to Austin to begin boarding. I was dreading this. I desperately wanted to just stay here in Florida and avoid Lance forever. All he was going to do was yell, drink and brood when I got there.

I could have an abortion. That would be the easy way out. And do I really want to raise a child with Lance? He's not exactly father material in my eyes. This is going to put my whole career on hold too. But who am I kidding? When has anything ever been simple for me?

I was going to have to stick this one out. I was going to have to try to make Lance warm up to the idea of starting a family. And I was most certainly going to have to keep distance between Chris and I at all costs.

I sighed thinking about him. I think he _wants_ to be the father. How can he though? There could never be a healthy relationship between the two of us ever again. I was always too dependent on him and he had been too obsessed with me. It's almost his birthday again. This was the time of year almost eleven years ago when I realized things between Chris and I were going to get intense. I probably should've just ran like Joey did from the old man next door...

_"I dare you... to go next door, ring the doorbell, and moon Old Man Curtis when he answers the door." I cringed at the dare given to Chris' friend Joey, but the redhead jumped up and set to it, the rest of us going over to the kitchen window, which faced the elderly grumps house. _

_It was Chris' sixteenth birthday, to which he only wanted a small gathering of his friends over his house for the night with movies and junk food. He really wasn't a high maintenance guy. His parents had even left us all alone, taking this opportunity to go out on some kind f romantic date._

_We all laughed and bolted back to the den when we saw Old Man Curtis chasing after Joey with a cane, running away with his pants down at his ankles. We were collapsed all over the room, cracking up when he ran in, red in the face and hitching his pants back up around his waist. "Dude, that guy was gonna cane me!" he exclaimed, winded, which only made us all laugh harder._

_Once the commotion had died down a little again, Joey picked the next unfortunate victim, who happened to be me. "Blue, truth or dare?"_

_Being the only girl here besides Joey's sister, who was two years younger, I was afraid I'd fall victim to having to kiss someone. "Truth." It was the safe choice, after all._

_I saw Joey's pale blue eyes glance over at Chris, a malicious grin spreading over his thin, pink lips. "Are you a virgin?"_

_My heart thumped in my chest and I saw Chris whack Joey in the arm. "Dude!" he hissed, clearly finding the question inappropriate._

_"What? I just asked if she was! I'm not fishing for details or anything. Besides, I thought _you'd_ wanna know!" A few of the guys snickered and Chris' cheeks got a little pink as he threw a pillow at Joey._

_"Shut the fuck up," he told his friend, but it's not as if they don't tease the two of us constantly anyway. We haven't done anything at all, not even kiss since that night I crawled into his room through his window. Things had been sufficiently awkward the next morning too._

_"Yes. I'm a virgin." I wanted this spotlight to be off of both of us, and quickly. The uneasy feeling hadn't settled though, even as the game continued and was now focused on concocting something gross for Richie to eat._

**-Chris' POV-**

"Dude, would you stop?" Alex's voice made me look up from my cell phone, which was sitting in my palm. I still wanted to call her so bad. "You're borderlining pathetic here man. Seriously, she's just a chick."

I frowned at Alex's words. He just didn't get it. He didn't understand how close we'd been. Sometimes, I think I'd give up my wrestling career to have what Blue and I used to have back again. But that would never happen. Let's face it; we were doomed from the start...

_Everyone had gone home by now except for Blue, who was going to sleep on the couch in the den. She'd just get her ass kicked if she showed up home this late. My parents were still out on their date, so we settled for watching a movie in my room, or had at least planned to._

_I glanced over at the blonde on my bed and saw how tired she looked. "Do you wanna just go to sleep Blue?" I asked._

_She looked up at me with her sleepy, blue eyes and shook her head. "No. It's your birthday. I wanna do whatever you wanna do." I froze for a second, not sure if she would actually be up for what I wanted to do if I suggested it. Which reminded me..._

_"Hey, I'm sorry if the guys made you feel weird. Joey's an idiot." I don't know why he had to ask her about her sex life in front of everyone like that. Blue's just starting to get used to all of them._

_"It's okay," she assured me, sitting up on the bed and stretching her arms out. I know we'd messed around last week, but I think she just wanted it for comfort. Is it wrong for me to be thinking about my best friend like this? I can't stop staring at her right now._

_Get a grip. "But, you know, you shouldn't feel weird. I mean it's okay. I'm... I mean... I've never... done it." I scratched the back of my neck as I admitted that I was still a virgin. I think most of the guys are under the impression that I'm not, but I kind of have little interest in girls around here. Well, excluding the obvious._

_Her eyebrows rose and she suddenly looked a little more awake. "Really?"_

_"Yeah. I'm a guy so I don't really advertise it. But I'm a... um... yeah." I shrugged and avoided her eyes. She probably thinks I'm a loser now._

_A smile spread over her lips when I finally looked at her. "I never gave you my present."_

_I didn't do it, but I wanted to sigh in relief. "Oh really? And what's that?"_

_"Me." Yeah, I wish._

_"Oh, what a treat," I grunted sarcastically, thinking she was just fooling around. When I looked back at her though from my movies, I froze. _

_Her shirt wasn't on anymore, and she was just lying there. "Chris, I'm serious."_

_I must've looked like a fucking idiot, standing there with my jaw hanging. She was seriously just there, topless, no bra, no nothing. I didn't know what to do. She's really serious?_

_I saw her eyes roll and she crawled off the bed to stand in front of me, lifting the hem of my shirt with her small hands, breaking me out of the stupefied daze I'd been in. I slowly lifted my arms up so she could pull my shirt over my head and finally closed my mouth, ready to get a handle on this situation._

_She seriously wants this to happen! I can't believe it! I don't know why I can't believe it since we did fool around that one time, but it's still shocking me. N way I'm going to be some nervous, stuttering idiot though. I need to get a grip. I have to take control. Blue expects me to know what I'm doing; I'm older, and I think she kind of depends on me a lot. _

_I felt a boost of confidence when her hands felt at my chest, thinking that my workouts had been paying off, thankfully. She was looking up at me, kind of unsurely. That made me smile a little. As if I didn't want her or something. Yeah right. I wrapped my arms around her torso, pulling her tight against me and leaning down to kiss her jaw. _

_Her arms were curled around my beck, her fingertips brushing my nape with one hand, the other combing though my hair. Her lips were right next to my ear and I almost groaned at the little gasps that were barely audible that kept coming through those gorgeous, perfect, full lips of hers. I remembered that time she'd gone down on me, thinking about the way her lips looked wrapped around my dick. My pants were definitely tight now._

_Part of me wanted to savor this moment, but a stronger, much more... male part of me wanted to get to the best part. _

_I moved my lips over to her soft, delicious ones and undid the elastic in her long, beached hair, letting it loose down her back. Oh god, she smells so good; like citrus. I couldn't help myself. I was trying to be all slow and gently, but I lost it and grabbed a handful of her hair, breathing heavily against her lips. Blue was doing the same exact thing though, touching me to the point where I wasn't even sure I was going to make it to the sex for a minute as her hands hid below the waistband of my sweats._

_I pulled her hands out before it was too late, her hands starting to rub against my chest and stomach again. "Chris, can we just..." She trailed off with a groan while I rubbed her breasts, flicking one of her nipples with my tongue. _

_Her hips pressed into mine and I suddenly realized she was just as urgent as me right now, so I undid the button and zipper of her pants and she shimmied them down her legs while she kissed my neck, going so close to my throat. That was my weak spot... well, apart from the obvious._

_I started to pull her panties down over her nicely curved hips, but stopped when her tongue ran up the length of my throat and I moaned. Meanwhile, her hands were trying to get me out of my own pants, and I finally just stopped trying to slow this all down. I lifted her enough to get her on the edge of my bed, finishing the job of getting rid of her underwear before walking over to my desk where I hid my condoms. Hey, a guy's gotta be prepared at this tender age._

_I got rid of my pants myself before going back to the bed, stopping short when I saw her sprawled out and touching herself. God, the sight was almost enough to finish me off right there. Why watch when I can join though, right?_

_Coming back to reality, I slipped the rubber on and crawled on top of her, one of my hands feeling up her thigh as I did. Her eyes opened when I moved her hand away and sucked her fingers clean._

_God, I've never seen such a sexy girl in my life. She was just completely and utterly perfect. To me at least. And frankly that's all that mattered. I didn't want to be all sentimental and gay, but I was glad this was happening with her and not some other chick._

_I didn't waste anymore time and just pushed in, not too fast, but not too slow. Ugh, she was so warm and tight. I think I probably gasped and I definitely closed my eyes for a minute and just sat there. I didn't want to hurt her, though I was a little surprised there was no popping of the cherry. I didn't feel any barrier break, but I wasn't going to complain. I'd heard horror stories about girls losing their virginity from some of my friends and I'd also heard if girls were sporty, then sometimes it wasn't there, which Blue was definitely athletic. I wasn't going to complain about less of a mess._

_I stared to move inside her, enjoying the view I had of her fingers teasing her nipples and her parted lips as she let out a little whimper. I test my grounds a little bit to see if I could go a little faster, not much though. I wanted this to last for a while._

_I pulled her thighs up so her knees were bent, giving me easier access while I leaned down and ran my tongue over her swollen bottom lip. Her lips moved against mine hungrily, and I was surprised at that little bit of aggression. She was always so shy and passive. I wouldn't expect her to be so eager, or at least show it. But I guess she's comfortable enough with me now... well... obviously._

_Her hips rolled into mine and I held her thighs a little higher, moving at a nice, steady pace. I started to suck on her tits again, more rough this time. She liked it though, I could tell by the way her hands fisted my hair and she pushed her chest up. I'm glad I pushed my nerves back cause this was all coming pretty naturally. If I'd been over thinking it, it probably would've ended up being much more awkward._

_I had to move my mouth away from her when I started to pick up the pace a little, feeling a familiar tingling. Suddenly, everything just got tighter around me. I didn't even think that it was possible. Everything was just so wet and tight and warm, I couldn't hold it any longer. Her chest was pressed up into mine, and I could feel her legs shaking a little as I squeezed my eyes closed, growling as my hips jerked against hers right before I saw stars._

_"Chris..." her voice was hoarse when she moaned and I pulled back, panting for my breath and sweat beading my forehead. Sliding out of Blue, I pulled the condom off and tossed it in the trash near my bed, right before I collapsed exhausted onto the bed next to her._

_I lay on my side so I could look at Blue, who had a pretty flush on her face that I was proud of. She only lay flat on her back like that, still writhing a little before she cuddled into me and I wrapped my arms around her._

_I would've rather kept a little distance until I cooled down, but it's okay. If she wanted the affection, I'd give it to her. Blue's face was buried in the crook of my neck and I could feel her lips and breath against my skin, especially as she uttered the words I don't really think I was ready or expecting to hear. "Chris, I love you."_


End file.
